


Giglio sensuale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP sulla James/Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Giglio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041999
Kudos: 1





	Giglio sensuale

**Author's Note:**

> James sa come convincere Lily a passare le feste con lui.  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> HARRY POTTER James Potter/Lily Evans Come posso convincerti a passare il Natale a Hogwarts, Evans?  
> Song-fic su: Dancing Queen - Abba (METAL COVER by Jonathan Young); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chmXFEM-Tbw.

Dancing Queen

La sala di Grifondoro era illuminata da candele volanti e dalle fiamme rossastre del fuoco del camino.

Su un divanetto vermiglio, alle cui spalle si alzava una libreria in legno e ottone, con dentro dei pesanti tomi di magia, era seduto James Potter. Teneva le gambe accavallate e giocherellava con un boccino dorato, che muoveva lentamente le ali.

"Non posso negare che sia un bel ragazzo, ma è così presuntuoso. Ha tanti pregi, ma anche troppi difetti" pensò Lily, guardandolo passarsi l’altra mano tra i morbidi e scompigliati capelli mori. "Certo, senza i suoi amici è ‘quasi sopportabile’, quasi…".

James la guardò con gli occhi languidi e pensò: "Questa è la mia occasione. Siamo solo noi, gli altri hanno già preso il treno per partire o sono andati a letto presto dopo una giornata di baldoria ad Hogsmade. Sapevo che lei si sarebbe tenuta lontana dai bagordi e non vuole veramente partire, sua sorella Petunia è una spina nel fianco. Inoltre non penso che lo passerà con ‘Mocciosus’, girano delle brutte voci su di lui ultimamente".

Gli occhi verde smeraldo di Lily brillarono, mentre la giovane avanzava verso di lui, allontanandosi dalla parete contro cui era appoggiato. Su un tavolinetto c’erano i pezzi di una scacchiera che sonnecchiavano. «Suppongo tu abbia delle proposte interessanti» disse, con le mani posate sui fianchi. "Pensavo non si sarebbe più deciso a mettere le carte in tavola, ero stanca di aspettarlo".

James lasciò che il boccino volasse fino al tavolo, ripiegò le ali su loro stesse ed iniziò a ronzare piano, posato accanto ad un piccolo Babbo Natale intento a salutare.

«Come posso convincerti a passare il Natale a Hogwarts, Evans?» le domandò e il suo sguardo fu calamitato da lei che si scioglieva la cravatta rosso e oro. "Credo di aver capito a cosa si riferisce, ma è anche una prova. Vuole vedere se riesco a fare le cose col giusto tempo. Non mi farò rifiutare questa volta, ho tutto il tempo" si ripromise.

Lily si leccò le labbra piene, dicendosi: "Mia sorella direbbe che sono troppo impulsiva, ma non voglio ritrovarmi come lei. Non si è sposata per amore, ma per convenienza, con quel tipo scontroso e brutto della fabbrica di trapani".

James pensò: "Riesce sempre a vedere il meglio delle persone e probabilmente lo sta cercando anche in me. Pensa di potermi cambiare e io potrei anche lasciarglielo fare, in fondo non c’è follia che non farei per lei", trasfigurò una brocca in una radiolina da cui iniziò a provenire una musica. «So che ti piace ballare sulle note di questa musica».

Lily si sedette sulle sue gambe e mosse la bacchetta, trasfigurò una candela in un cappellino di Babbo Natale che ricadde in testa al giovane. «Lo sai che questa musica è babbana?» lo interrogò. James finse la risata di Babbo Natale, rispondendole: «Oh, ma certo. So che era esattamente quello che volevi per Natale. Ballare su della musica che ami».

Lily giocherellò con la sua cravatta, pensando: "Allora sa anche prestare attenzione a qualcosa che non sia se stesso. Ha davvero scoperto i miei gusti", gli slacciò la cravatta. «Ballare?»

Lily si rialzò in piedi e si sfilò la giacca, la fece roteare e improvvisò qualche passo di danza, ondeggiando. James si sfilò le scarpe e si alzò in piedi, ballando con lei, rispondendogli: «Fatti sotto, mia regina danzante. Guadagnati la scena».

Lily si sfilò le scarpe a sua volta e volteggiò sulle punte dei piedi coperti dai calzini, ribattendo: «Sei davvero disposto a condividere la scena?». James l’afferrò per i fianchi e la fece volteggiare, dalle loro bacchette veniva sprizzate delle scintille di luce colorata. «Ragazza mia, se mi prometti di scatenarti e goderti la vita, posso anche lasciartela la scena».

"La musica giusta c’è e lo sapevo che volevo potevi essere il compagno giusto. Sei tu che devi capire quanto puoi offrire" pensò Lily, Potter nel frattempo si era quasi completamente spogliato, ma indossava ancora i suoi occhiali.

«Questa si chiama musica rock» rispose Lily, ridacchiando gli posò le mani sui fianchi. Ballavano sempre più freneticamente, muovendo la testa. James fece degli incantesimi protettivi e silenzianti intorno a loro, creando una cupola intorno alla sala, aumentando il volume della musica.

I loro corpi, ora ignudi, erano illuminati dal chiarore del fuoco che dava vita a dei riflessi color rubino.

James avvolse i fianchi nudi di Lily e se la premette contro il petto, le posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo, solleticandola con la punta del naso.

"Mia regina, tu cerchi un re ed io voglio essere quello giusto. Non posso certo lasciare che chiunque colga l’occasione, non sarebbero degni, non avrebbero il giusto swing.

Ora dobbiamo sbrigarci, non voglio che nessuno possa vederti adesso. Forse avrei dovuto usare la Stamberga Strillante". La fece stendere su un divanetto e si mise sopra di lei. "Sarà per la prossima volta" le baciò i seni, mentre lei fremeva a tempo di musica, lasciandosi andare a dei bassi gemiti.

"Mia regina danzante, sei giovane e dolce, un rompicapo che mi fa battere il cuore, un’occasione da non sprecare. Chissà quando avrai nuovamente l’umore giusto per accettarmi" pensò James, la baciò sul ventre e scese, sempre più in basso, fino alla sua intimità. Lily aveva il viso vermiglio come i suoi capelli, lo costrinse a rialzare la testa, mentre Potter iniziava a prepararla, si ritrovò ad ansimare.

"Mi sento bruciare. Ho provato emozioni così belle soltanto quando ho scoperto il mondo della magia. Lui, poi, è completamente rapito. Non l’ho mai visto così in estasi neanche a cavallo della sua amata scopa" pensò Evans.

James entrò di lei e nel movimento perse gli occhi, iniziò a vedere sfocato e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. "Odio essere completamente miope" si disse, con un grugnito si abbassò lentamente su di lei, Lily gli andò incontro e lui allungò solo una mano. Recuperò gli occhiali a tentoni, senza smorzare il ritmo, controllando i suoi movimenti per non darle fastidio.

"Non potrebbe essere più bello di così" pensò Evans, arcuando la schiena, mentre lui si muoveva sempre più a fondo dentro di lei. James si mordeva le labbra a sangue per impedirsi di urlare, teneva i fianchi di lei e si muoveva rapidamente, dando dei colpi di bacino, i loro visi erano accaldati. Evans lo afferrò per i glutei e lo incalzò, Potter si obbligò ad uscire prima di venire e rotolò giù dal divano, Lily si sporse preoccupata. James venne con un lungo sospiro sul pavimento e, recuperata la bacchetta, utilizzando un incantesimo per ripulirsi.

Lily pensò: "Avremmo dovuto usare delle protezioni magiche, la prossima volta sarà meglio farlo. Così potrò raggiungere l’orgasmo anche io", James le sorrise pensando: "Non sembrava la sua prima volta, ma probabilmente è un tale genio che non lo dà a vedere".

«Evans, sei fantastica» esalò, Lily era esausta, ma si rimise in piedi e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Ho bisogno di una dormita" pensò, sussurrando: «Al prossimo ballo».


End file.
